Folsom Prison Blues
by adumar80
Summary: Shawn and Gus go to prison.Need I say more?Just read.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1: Pineapple Smoothies and Mark Harmon, what more could you want?

Disclaimer: I am not Steve Franks or anyone who owns I did this fanfic would be a an actual episode.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. The Psych fandom is my favorite, so I decided to write a Psych Shules, but pre-dating I had them dating,I would have to include Shules dodging Lassie and hiding in the closet scenes. It's all just too complicated and awkward for me.

Flashback 1986

"Gus, just tell me where Shawn hid my hammer," said Henry Spencer. He stared down his son's dearest friend who was like a second son to him. He knew he could break him; he always did.

The boy squirmed in his seat. Gus glanced at Shawn, silently begging him to help.

"Don't look at him. He can't help you."

Shawn proceeded to stare down Burton Guster as well, daring him to spill his beans. He knew Gus would break, he always did. He was a people pleasure and hated for anyone to be upset with him. Shawn simply wanted it to be on his terms. If only he could sneak out for just a matter of minutes….

"We buried it behind the tool shed. Shawn said that it was pure silver and that the robbers would break in and we had to hide it, so they couldn't find it," Gus blurted out.

Henry Spencer reclined in his chair and folded his arms, a smile slowly coming over his face. All the experience he had gained as a police officer had made him able to break a suspect or child in a matter of minutes.

"Well now we're gonna go on our own treasure hunt, except you guys don't get to keep what you find."

2010

"Gus, Stealing Home was so much better. I mean, dude, it's Mark Harmon. And Jodie Foster so played the hottest baby-sitter ever," Shawn argued as he walked with his best friend down the Santa Barbara Police Department's hall.

Gus sipped his pineapple smoothie and agreed."You got that right." They fist pumped as they spotted Juliet O'Hara with a armful of folders.

"Jules! Want some of my pineapple smoothie? It's half pineapple, half smoothie. Although I suspect more smoothie than pineapple. Maybe even a little tang..."Shawn rambled on.

"Look. I'm really glad you guys stopped by, but the Chief just gave me a new case and I kind of have a lot on my plate already," Jules said frustratedly. She would to take Shawn up on his offer, but she really didn't have the time.

"Hey, maybe me and Gus can help. We can be your Sherlock to your Watson," Shawn offered.

"That's Watson to your Holmes, Shawn," Gus corrected him.

"I've hear it both ways."

"Well, if you really want to help, you can go interview Evan Winchester. He had some kind of complaint about the place he's staying at. His statement has to be put in a report and filed with the SBPD", Jules informed the pair as they listened intensely. She handed Shawn the file. The duo scanned the file, Gus looking over Shawn's shoulder.

" 'decent enough. Where does this dude live?"Shawn handed the file back to Jules.

Juliet stopped what she was doing to look directly into Shawn's eyes and answered him.

"State prison."

-OPENING CREDITS-

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If this was ever an episode, I would have the theme song to Prison Break's music. (:

I know this is short, but since I'm on my first fanfic ever, I really want people to read and review before I invest anymore time on this. This is really only going to be one chapter unless I get some indication from you readers that you think I should continue. All reviews are appreciated, including if you just want to bash my writing style. I'll take all your reviews into consideration. I don't have a beta and I don't understand how to get one, so if anyone wants to be my beta just message me, I'd really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Pineapple Smoothies and Jodie Foster...again

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. And sorry so short, but I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be a quicker update and longer. Thanks for the reviews, they're very much appreciated. If you have any Psych fanfics that I am not currently reading, let me know. I am always in search of more Psych fanfic. I'm reading two great fanfics from my first two reviewers and I encourage you all to read their stories because I think a lot of them. If you like my fanfic, you'll sure to like theirs because they are so much better at writing than me! Without further adieu, here's the story!

Shawn looked to his right at Gus-except Gus was no longer there. He had run down the hall of the SBPD and outside without so much as a good-bye. Shawn grabbed the file Jules was holding out and raced off to catch up to his best friend before he left.

Gus was scrambling to get the key into the car when Shawn reached the Psych Mobile. He panted, breathed heavily and placed his hands on his knees as he tried to keep his heart inside his chest.

"I'm not going, Shawn, "Gus said defiantly.

"Come on, buddy. You gotta go, "Shawn whined."He could be like Harrison Ford in _The Fugitive_ and Wesley Snipes in _The Fugitive 2_."

"It's called _U.S. Marshals_, Shawn. And Richard Kimbler never went to jail."Gus corrected him.

"But Wesley Snipes did," Shawn stated.

"You know that's right."And once again they fist bumped.

"The last time we went there you gave a convicted killer my real name," Gus threw back at him.

"You're still not over that? It was like 5 years ago."

"It was less than a year ago, Shawn. I'm not going, "Gus declared.

"Fine," Shawn sighed."At least let me drive, "Shawn said seemingly relenting.

Gus tossed the keys to him over the Echo and they switched places. They stopped by a gas station and got-of course-pineapple smoothies. It was sometime after finishing his pineapple smoothie that Gus started getting drowsy. _It's a good thing Shawn is driving_, Gus thought ,as he drifted off to sleep.

It was a couple hours later when Gus woke up.

"Hey, sleepy head," Shawn greeted Gus when he stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

Gus scooted up in his seat and looked out the window.

"Shawn! Where are we? Did you give me Benadryl again? I told you it makes me sleepy!"Gus was more mad at himself for falling asleep than Shawn manipulating him like that. Gus should have never let him drive. He should have know Shawn would try something crazy like this.

"We're twenty minutes from Los Angeles State Prison."Gus groaned."We'll be in and out in a jiffy. And then we can go get another pineapple smoothie."

"I'm not letting you get me pineapple smoothies anymore,Shawn,"Gus declared."If this guy turns out to be Hannibal Lecter I'm leaving."

"Dude, he can't be Hannibal. That would make me Jodie Foster and I don't look half as good in a skirt."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 Pineapple Pie and Wentworth Miller

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well I felt so bad for taking a lot of time to update the last chapter and I was guilted into writing this chapter.1,000+ words!Read,enjoy and review!

The duo was uncharacteristically quiet until they got to the prison. As they entered the parking lot, Gus breathed and out, preparing himself for what was to come. Shawn looked at Gus and snorted. Gus glared at him, warning him not to say anything.

They were escorted into the prison by a young correctional officer. Shawn deduced from his uncertain gait and the fact that the flag on his uniform was upside down that he had just recently started his career as an police officer.

Shawn threw himself against the wall in a pseudo-psychic convulsion. Gus looked at him with a little interest and much annoyance. The prison officer, Jansen as his name badge read ,looked at him with bewilderment and perhaps, Shawn suspected, a little fear. Shawn shut his eyes tight.

"I'm seeing knifes! And guns! BANG! BANG! "Shawn used his index finger and thumb to pretend to shoot.

Gus was more than annoyed now and put his hands on his hips. Jansen continued to eye with interest.

"I'm seeing a young man with brown hair, brown eyes….You."Shawn's eyes flew wide open as he pointed at Jansen."I see you getting into trouble in a rough neighbor. Not now, but when you were younger…"Shawn continued to trail off, hoping Jansen would interrupt him before he could say something incorrect.

"That's right! I lived in Brooklyn until I was 15. My parents divorced and my mom and I moved here. That's one of the reasons I joined the Academy. I understand what it's like to grow up on the streets. How did you know?"Jansen (finally)interrupted.

Shawn relaxed, clearly proud of himself."I _am _psychic."

"Right, right," Jansen said ,leading them into the visitors' room."Mr. Winchester will be right out".

Shawn sat down in front of a telephone and Gus pulled a chair over next to Shawn.

Evan Winchester came out and sat in front of them. He was a stocky man with broad shoulders and long arms.

Shawn looked at Gus as if to say _See? He's no Hannibal_. Gus merely glared at him.

Shawn picked up the phone and turned it, so Gus could listen in. Winchester looked at them confused.

"Which one of you is Juliet O'Hara?"He questioned when he picked up the phone.

"Uh neither. She sent us. I'm Shawn Spencer, psychic consultant and this is …."Shawn could barely keep a straight face as he looked at the face Gus was giving him. For once, Gus wanted a pseudonym."This is Ernest Hemingway. Although he prefers to be called Ernie. No relation to the painter."

"He was an author, Shawn, "Gus corrected him.

"Huh. So you're here to hear me out?"Winchester asked.

"Yes, but I have one question for you first. Are you by chance related to the guy who invented the Winchester knife?".

"It's a gun, Shawn, not a knife, "Gus corrected him-once again.

Shawn shrugged."I've heard it both ways."

"I don't think so. What does that have to do anything?"

"Well, it would mean you could get a good lawyer and maybe some free guns."

"Now wait a sec. I didn't do anything wrong. It's those other guys, "Winchester said defensively, his voice suddenly getting quieter.

"What other guys? Do you mean Dominic Purcell and Wentworth Miller because I'm sure that show is off season."

"It was canceled, Shawn."

"Really? I was wondering why _Kitchen Nightmares_ was coming on instead."

"Michael was a main character .They couldn't have the show without him, "Gus responded. Shawn looked to be considering this.

"Guys! Please! Back to me! I'm the one who you came to see. Remember?"Winchester was beginning to become angry and Gus did not like the idea of that.

Shawn and Gus returned their attention to the man in orange.

"Okay, " the man sighed obviously in an attempt to keep his cool."I've been hearing these rumors," he looked around as if to see if anyone was listening."They say there's gonna be a prison break next Friday. These guys are pressuring me to help them escape. I get out in a month. A month! I don't plan on doing anything stupid to keep me from leaving then. I'm a changed man and all I want is a chance to lead a normal life. But those guys...I think they're gonna kill me if I don't help them. I need a transfer pronto. You gotta get me out of here."

Gus and Shawn looked at each, wondering if they should believe this guy and help him out. It could be a ruse, but then again if they walked away, a not innocent-but still worth saving?-man could die. The helping side won.

"I'll see what I can do," Shawn said looking Winchester straight in the eyes.

The two left and headed straight to the SBPD.

"Come on, Chief! I promised him!"Shawn argued.

"You never actually promised me, Shawn."

"What? I totally did. Just because I didn't say the words I promise doesn't mean nothing. You want me to say it. Fine. I promise that I'll help him."

"That's better."

"Guys, please! Do this on your own time. I'm sorry, ,but I cannot transfer Mr. Winchester. It's too expensive and out of my jurisdiction, "Chief Karen Vick explained.

"But, Chief he was arrested in Santa Barbara!"Shawn interjected in an attempt to change her mind.

"Yes, but now he's in Los Angeles and he's no longer my problem. Now I have a lot of work to do and I can't waste any more time on talking to you about this."

She sat back down in her seat and the two consultants left dejectedly.

"Well, I guess that's it then, "Gus declared."Time to get some pineapple pie."He rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

But Shawn was not about to let it go."We'll just have to find another way, "Shawn said.

"Oh no. We're not doing whatever it is that you want to do".

"Come on, Gus. You don't even know what I'm about to say!"

"I don't care, Shawn. I know that look. It's more obvious than you're clue face. Whatever it is it's- probably going to send me to the ER like that time in 5th grade when you stapled my homework to my head."

"It was just one staple, Gus! They totally got it out."

"It still hurts when it's about to rain, Shawn."

"What? Now you're psychic? Come on, we gotta go rob a bank."And with that Shawn began to walk off.

"What? Shawn get back here!"Gus stalked off to catch up with his psycho pseudo psychic best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 No Smoothies, Just Ice Cream and Ocean's Eleven

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For those of you who were expecting Shawn and Gus to actually rob a bank, my apologies. Shawn was only joking and trying "to get Gus's goat". Shawn is also very apologetic and is willing to devoted his whole psych-out to his sorriness(his word, not mine). Anywho, since the idea of Shawn and Gus robbing a bank sounds interesting enough to me, it might just be my next Psych fanfic. It would be similar to the Supernatural bank episode and would have to be completely different from "Gus walks into a bank" in order to avoid any and all infringements. Okay, I'm done with my rambling. Here's chapter 4.

"Shawn, we're not robbing a bank."Gus stated.  
"Of course not dude. We're merely going to walk in and demand they give us their money, "Shawn corrected Gus-for a change.  
"Shawn, that's still bank robbing. Just because I don't use explosives to break open the safe like Basher on _Ocean's Eleven_, doesn't mean that taking money from a bank isn't stealing."  
"Really? I always thought you more of Bernie Mac. You could never pull off the accent like Don Cheadle."  
"Could too, Shawn, but that's not the point. I'm not robbing a bank and neither are you."  
Shawn took a second to consider this. "Fine we'll just have to find another way to get us into the prison."

Exactly 2hr and 37 minutes later...

"According to our records, that were somehow changed since I checked yesterday, the two of you are both felons. Mr. Guster, we have 3 accounts of drug dealing and-"the Chief brought the paper to her eyes to make sure she was reading it right. "One account of robbery of an ice cream truck."

If she didn't know better she would have believed there was a gleam in Shawn's eyes as she read that last sentence.

"That wasn't Gus's fault. The ice cream man was on a lunch break and it was Gus's snack time. He's like a meat eating bear when he doesn't have his regular 30 minute snacks", Shawn said in Gus's defense.

"All bears eat meat, Shawn. They're carnivores," Gus corrected automatically.

Shawn shrugged."I've heard it both ways."

"As for you, Mr. Spencer, you apparently have 4 accounts of fraud as well as several unpaid for parking tickets, stealing a car, and a possible homicide."

Shawn rolled his eyes."The last two were reported by my dad. And I haven't killed him yet".

"But doing stupid things like this will eventually kill me, Shawn," Henry pointed out from his seat in the far left of Chief Vick's office.

"Seriously dad? Can you please stop lurking in the background waiting for the opportune time to jump out? Quite frankly I find it rather disturbing."

"Creepy," Gus suggested.

"Eerie."

"Uncanny."

"Sinister."

Gus made a face. "Sinister? Sinister is more like Al Pacino in_ The Godfather_."

Shawn seemed to consider this. Henry took his silence to jump in."I didn't jump out, Shawn. I just didn't want you to know that I was here until Chief Vick was finished," Henry explained.

"Which I almost am if you gentlemen will let me finish." She gave her consultants a stare to insure they would keep their mouths shut and continued."Detective Lassister," she called out the door.

He appeared in front of her office."Yes, Chief?"

She ushered him inside and shut the door.

"Apparently", she began with stern looks at Shawn and Gus, "We have two felons in our mist. I want you and O'Hara to take them to Los Angeles State Prison per the mayor's instructions. He was very angry to hear that the Santa Barbara Police Department had two crooks, his word not mine, working as consultants. He also wanted two add an additional charge two both Mr. Spencer's and Guster's records. He' s so angry over this newest discovery that he wants us to bypass regulations regarding processing and booking for the both of you".

Lassie had a I-told-you-so-smirk that even the Chief's sternest glares couldn't get rid of."Now the mayor doesn't know either of you like I do, but believe me I know what you gentlemen are up to. I don't know how that information was put into the system, but when I do, both of you will be in serious trouble".

"Come on, Chief. Bigger trouble than prison? I don't think so", Lassie scoffed.

"Regardless, I will make sure that Mr. Spencer's and Guster's names are cleared. In the meantime, Mr. Spencer," she said continued, looking at the elder Spencer," I have arranged 7days of vacation time for you".

Henry nodded his appreciation.

"That is all the time that I am giving you Mr. Spencer. You will only have 7 days in order to help Mr. Winchester."

Author's Note: So I wanted to be able to update sooner and have something interesting to write about. Initially, I planned on having the Psych boys in prison by the third chapter, but the set up took alot more time than I thought. :( So, I will probably have them in for several chapters until Vick yanks them out of there, then have a nice quick wrap-up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 Tim Robbins and Sidney Pointier are not a substitute for pineapples.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A HUGE shout-out to BrokenSky49 who is writing a great Psych fanfic which is really intriguing. If you like my story, you'll love hers. Sorry I'm so spotty on the updates. Tell me if you think I should have shorter chapters, summarize or whatever. I appreciate any and all comments and reviews. So please, even if you want to lecture me on how to write better or even if you just have a PERIOD as a review I would much appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Minor spoilers for "_Gus Walks into a Bank_".

Lassie slapped handcuffs on Shawn's wrists with a smirk.  
"Dude, is this really necessary? You know us."  
Lassie just grinned broadly "I know, but I have really _really_ been looking forward to this".  
"Really? So you knew that we going to get arrested on this exact day. It's probably on your calendar in all big letters, too."  
"They're called capital letters. And no. I just always knew that one day I would have the opportunity to arrest you."  
_Lassie's enjoying this too much_, Shawn thought.  
Jules appeared behind Lassie."I'm sorry Shawn,Gus,but it's standard procedure. I'm going to have to put these on you,Gus,"Jule said holding up her handcuffs.  
Gus sighed and rolled his eyes at Shawn. _This had better be worth it_.  
Lassie and Jules led Gus and Shawn out of the office and through the halls and down the stairs of the SBPD. All eyes were on their favorite psychic detective duo. Shawn just grinned broadly and even attempted to wave at a few. Lassie would only shove him along all the more.  
McNabb stared dumb foundedly in front of Shawn."I don't understand, Shawn and Gus. Did you guys really do that stuff they're saying you do?"

McNabb was Shawn's all-time favorite police officer. He hated to see him like this, but he knew McNabb he would explain all to him after he was out of prison.  
He had a week. Shawn had a week for everyone at the station, minus the select few who knew his ulterior motives, to believe that he and Gus were criminals.

Shawn didn't mind what the others thought of him, except for Jules. He saw the hurt and the self-depreciation he knew that she must be feeling.

_I should have known_, her eyes seemed to be saying.  
_ How could you?_ Shawn tried to send the message through his eyes, but she didn't look at him ,so it looked like he was trying to get something out of his eye.  
Gus looked at him with motioned with his head to Jules.

Gus grimaced and gave a little indication with his head. She'll get over it when you tell her.  
Gus and Shawn had mastered talking without talking since they had Mrs. Walker in the third grade. Shawn was convinced she was a hit man like Kathleen Turner in _Prizzi's Honor_. The fact that her name was Mrs. Walker didn't help.  
Shawn and Gus were lowered into Lassie's squad ,Gus was. Shawn was pushed, then hit by the door as Lassie slammed the door shut before Shawn could scoot out of the way.  
Jules looked across the hood of the car at Lassie."What?"Lassie knew exactly what that was look was for.

"That wasn't necessary,Carlton,"she said shaking her head.

"O'Hara, didn't you hear what Chief Vick said? They're criminals. I'm merely preparing them for what lies ahead,"Lassiter replied.  
"The Chief didn't say that and I'm not all convinced that they are," Jules said rather than defensively.  
The detectives got into the car. Lassiter started the car and

Shawn and Gus were bickering in the back. "Why did I have to be the one dealing drugs? I'm Sidney Poitier in The Organization. I don't deal drugs".  
"Really, Gus? Do I have really have to explain this?"Shawn questioned, only to get a pointed look from Gus."Fine. It's because you see drugs as your second job. Now can I please tell Lassie and Jules our plan or do you think we don't need their help in this shenanigan?"

Shawn repeated shenanigan to himself. It was a really odd word, when he thought about it…  
Gus's voice brought him back into reality."Fine, Shawn, but for your information Psych is my second job. If I only worked for Psych I wouldn't have any work until next summer".  
Shawn nodded, "That's fair.".  
"Do you two clowns want to tell me exactly what's going on or do I need to pull this car over?"Lassie demanded.  
"Lassie, don't be a dog who hasn't been fed in six weeks. You could never end up in Sarah McLaughlin's video about the sad sad animals whose owners don't have the decency to take care of their pets. I was just about to clue the both of you in my genius plan".  
"I wouldn't say genius," Gus countered. Shawn made a face."Or your."  
"Gus, I was the one who said Jules looked nothing like Linda Blair in _Chained Heat_."  
"No,Shawn,that was me."

Shawn thought for a second and then nodded."You're right. Jules could never pull off the jump suit".  
"Shawn, will you please tell us what's going on? And I would totally look good in a jumpsuit "Jules replied.  
"I'd like to see that one day, but today Gus and I will be the ones wearing the jumpsuits. Gus and I are going to prison to not only to quote every prison movie known to man-"

"You know that's right, "Gus muttered. They fist bumped.

"-and to help an innocent man-"

"I'd hardly say innocent, Shawn. He was convicted by a jury."

"What did Winchester say to you?"Lassie demanded.

"I was getting to that Lassie. You know, you've got to give a guy a moment to breath."

"Spencer…"Lassie warned.

"Okay, so first of all, the dude is like totally scrawny looking and he wouldn't hurt a ladybug."

"Fly, Shawn."

"No, I meant ladybug. Of course he would hurt a fly. They're noisy and they land on your food, which I have to admit is an insect of my own heart. Winchester told us about a gang ,"

"He never actually said gang, Shawn," Gus muttered once again.

"Who wants to break out of prison, like Tim Robbins in _The Shawshank_ _Redemption_._Except_, Winchester doesn't want out. Well not yet, anyways."Shawn's eyes lost focus as he mind wandered off.

"So, Shawn decided to have us pose as prisoners because he wants to me to look bad to my clients and make me lose my job," Gus continued, glaring at Shawn.

"And the Chief is allowing the two of you to do this?"Lassie questioned in disbelief.

"Officially, no. But there's nothing she can do about it. We're not PD,so technically we're not her charge," Shawn said.

"Not anymore, "Gus corrected, "Not until we get out and clear our name that is".

"I can't believe you two. This is the stupidest thing you've done yet," Jules said frustratedly.

"Aw,Jules, how sweet. You're not counting the time Gus walked into a bank robbery".

Gus would have replied, but he was too intent looking at the looming prison building in front of them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun. And the plot thickens….FINALLY! Review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Tommy Lee Jones and Pineapple Soda

Author's note: So I'm late. No excuses ,but no apologies either. Life happens and my world goes beyond fanfic-barely-but still beyond.(:

Rather than going into a detailed description about how Shawn and Gus settle into prison I'll just rant and rave here for a sec.

Shawn and Gus put on the orange jumpsuits and Shawn complains that he looks awful in orange and whatever happened to the black-and-white-striped outfits? Gus tells Shawn that he better stop complaining and he was the one with idea to go to prison in the first place and Lassie barks at the both of them to hurry up and then Shawn gives Jules a long speech about if he never gets out would she please burn Gus's Airwolf jacket? And then Gus tells Shawn that if his jacket burns then he will haunt Shawn after he dies. And then Shawn argues that he'll die before Gus. Lassie interrupts and tells Jules that it's time to go. Lassie leaves with a smirk and Jules has only a sympathetic ,good-luck smile to offer.

Speed up to where Shawn and Gus are shown their cell and the door shut behind them…

"Dude! I claim the top bunk, "Shawn exclaimed."Gus, we got to have s'mores tonight and tell scary stories…"

"I don't think so, Shawn. We have work to do," Gus said scowling at Shawn.

"Come on, can't do any real work 'til tonight when they let us out for dinner. So for now we might as well enjoy our vacation."

"This isn't a vacation, Evan guy isn't going to even pay us is he? I have work to do and I'm stuck in prison with you."

"Dude, everyone likes drugs in prison. I'm sure you'll find plenty of clients. It just might take them a little more time to pay you back".

"You're not helping, Shawn."

Shawn shrugged."Anytime, man."

Shawn and Gus both looked to the door as it screeched open. Gus cringed, but Shawn wasn't fazed.

"Time for dinner,guys,"Jansen announced. He shook his head."I never would have imagined that I would be seeing you guys again."He shook his head once more."Especially not behind bars."

"Good," Shawn responded."I aim to surprise. Now what's for dinner? Because I have been craving some Chinese food."

…

Shawn grimaced as a big glob of _something _white was plopped onto his tray.

"Hey!This is not what I ordered. I clearly said I wanted brown gloop. You heard me didn't you ,Gus?(Gus nodded in agreement .)I demand to speak to the manager".

"You wanted to see me?"

Shawn and Gus turned to see a tall man looming over them.

"Dude, it's like Tommy Lee Jones in Man of the House." Shawn whispered to Gus." Which would make me Paula Garces, and you Christiana Millian." He looked at Gus as he considered this."Nah,"he decided."She's better looking than you." He held his fist out for a fist bump.

Gus looked at it, annoyed."Shawn, this is prison. There's no cheerleaders here. And why do I have to be the stupid one?"

"Dude."Shawn stared in disbelief."All of them were stupid." Shawn tilted his head as reconsidered."Except Tommy Lee Jones. He's the one who ended up guarding the cheerleaders."

"You got that right, "Gus agreed as he fist bumped Shawn.

"If you two sissies are done, I'd like to talk to you in my office. Now," the man cut in.

…(After the warden introduced himself as Warden R. Scott. Shawn makes a comment about The A-Team -Ridley's last big movie. Gus continues on with Shawn's argument that no movie could do the original series justice. Then the warden cuts them both off with a warning that he will be them both in solitary confinement- and that it will be nothing like on The Great Escape- if the two of them don't shut-up.)

"I've heard a lot about you two from Chief Vick at the Santa Barbara Police Department. It appears that the pair of you have quite the reputation."

Shawn and Gus both smiled, clearly impressed at themselves.

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but we do have the highest arrest rate over all Santa Barbara's psychic detectives."Shawn leaned his chair back, only to remember that it wasn't is normal reclining chair his office. He reached for Gus's arm to steady himself.

The warden looked confused for a second."I didn't know there were other psychic detectives working for the Santa Barbara PD."

"Exactly," Shawn said rather smugly.

Warden Scott shook his head."And now you're in prison. My question is how did you end up here? Two, well one, respectable person and the other (looking at Shawn)with such great potential."

He looked expectantly at Shawn and Gus, waiting for an answer.

Gus and Shawn looked at each other. Gus silently urged Shawn to tell the warden, but Shawn made a gagging reflex and grabbed at his throat. As much as Gus wanted to let the warden in on their scheme, the ever-paranoid-Shawn believed that the walls have ears and word would soon get out to the prisoners that Shawn and Gus were there to oust them. Shawn feared that they would soon find themselves the prisoners' new subject of interest. Gus finally understood and relented reluctantly.

The warden ,meanwhile, looked at them in wonder."The Chief said your Psych agency is highly unprofessional and now I see why."

"Hey,"Shawn started defensively," We get things done. Just because we don't follow procedures or use the salad fork doesn't make us unprofessional".

Gus tilted his head."Eh,it kind of does. Well, not the fork thing. No one in SBPD eats salads."

"Okay, so we're unprofessional. What's the big deal?"Shawn shrugged the accusation off."If you don't mind I'd like to get back to my white gloop." Shawn stood up from his seat. "The last thing I ate was a donut that I stashed in Lassie's car last time we me and Gus were in there."

"Shawn, that was three months ago," Gus said, looking at Shawn incredulously.

Shawn gave firm nod."Precisely why I want to get back."

Warden R. Scott sighed and shook his head."Well, if you boys refuse to answer my question I guess I have no choice to let you go back to the mess hall."He pulled out a pineapple soda can,pulled the tab and reclined in his chair.

"That's cold,"Shawn said shaking his head.

Author's Note:Whew!And here I thought this would be my shortest chapter and it's actually one of my longest yet! It's the guilt.I really do feel bad that I haven't posted in so long.I haven't received any hate mail,so I guess y'all are willing to forgive review and let me know how you liked the chapter.I'm trying to summarize rather than write it all me know if you like that or suggestions will be considered and comments will be appreciated.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7 Pineapple and an ensemble of characters

Author's Note: So thanks for reading, all the reviews, alerts and favoritings. I appreciate it so much that I'm updating! Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing and no one. Thanks for reminding me.

Shawn and Gus are in their cell for the night…

"Gus, stop moving. Just go to sleep, "Shawn complained.

Moving around once more on his bunk, Gus said "I can't help it, Shawn. A rock would be better than this bed".

"Dude, we're in prison; they're not supposed to be comfy!"

"Well even the hotel from _High Spirits_ would be better than this. Anything with Jennifer Tilly would be better than this."

"Dude, she's like 50!"

"Exactly and she's 52".

"Why do you know that? Never mind I don't want to know." Shawn looked up at the ceiling at the tally marks. Shawn sat up in his bed.

"Hey Gus, "he called. Shawn waited .It was only after he heard Gus snore loudly that he was able to lie back down and fall asleep.

The next morning in the courtyard….

"I don't know about this. Those guys don't seem to be very friendly," Gus said to Shawn, looking at a group of guys with tattoos on about every inch of exposed skin.

"C'mon, Gus. What's the worst they could do to us? We're already in prison," Shawn said dismissing Gus's fears.

"I don't know, Shawn, but I don't want to find out." Gus scooted behind Shawn.

"Gus, don't be such a baby .Let's go make some friends." He waved at a man who had detached himself from the group and was approaching Shawn and Gus.

"Hi neighbor! I think you live in the cell across the way from us. We're your new neighbors. I would offer you some pineapple, but I seem to have left it in our cell," Shawn greeted the scary and menacing (according to Gus) man.

"I'm Neal Caffrey and this is my partner in crime Mozzie," Shawn said looking directly at the man.

_There's no way the prisoners get to watch USA network_, Shawn thought.

"I'm The Rack", the tattooed man responded."Because I like to stretch people," the man explained with a menacing smile."Come with me. There's someone who wants to me you."

"I didn't realize the guards allowed blind dates in here. Could you try to hook me up with Ashley Judd? I've loved her since _Double Jeopardy_."

The Rack only laughed. "Garrote is going to like you".

"Hmm. He sounds nice," Shawn commented.

The Rack led them over to the tattooed group. A man in his late thirties eyed them with interest.

"You must be Garret. I'm Neal Caffrey and this -" Shawn turned around looking for Gus "Is Mozzie."

The tattooed group laughed. Gus inched further back and bumped into The Rack. Gus scooted forward closer to Shawn.

"I don't think you pronounced his name right, Shawn…"

"It's Garrote. As in the Garrote Torture, a particular form of execution that is both painful and slow." Garrote grinned menacingly( _A trait that he shared with The Rack_, Shawn thought.)"Now my sources tell me that one of you is a drug dealer. Which one of you is it?"

_Please don't say me .Please don't say me_, Gus thought.

"That would be my pal, Mozzie here, "Shawn said brightly ,slapping Gus on the back.

Gus glared at Shawn. All eyes were on him now."I should have guessed by the marks on your arms,"Garrotte said ,indicating the cat scratches on his arm that Buzz's cat gave him after Shawn had agreed to pet- sit for the weekend. Shawn had brought him to the office where he had proceeded to claw Gus to death. _If only Garrotte knew… _Gus only looked back at Garrotte, trying not to pee in his pants.

"I may have use of you," Garrotte continued. He looked from the left to the right paranoidly."We're planning a prison break Friday. There's have a box of pentothal injections in the medical ward. We need someone to inject enough morphine to knock the medic out. The Rack here will assist you in holding him down."

"What about me?"Shawn said, not wanting to be left out."What can I do to help break out of this joint?"

Garrotte looked at him with a little interest."There's a man by the name of Winchester. We need him to distract the guards during meal time. He was ready to do it, but now he's trying to back out. Why don't you show him some neighborly love and explain the consequences of disobeying Garrotte?" Garrotte gave another creepy grin.

Author's Note: Okay crummy, I know, but I'm getting there! FYI Pentothal is an anesthetic ,High Spirits is about a haunted hotel and the Garrotte Torture and the Rack is two medieval torture instruments.

Stay tuned and I'll update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 It Takes a Thief and a Switch

Author's Note: This is Shawn talking to Evan after Shawn and Gus talk to the tattoo gang. Gus goes and stands by a guard. Shawn makes a comment about what a baby he is and walks away towards Evan.

"Evan, why didn't you tell us that your "friends" were actually your friends, once upon a time?"Shawn asked Evan after he and "Mozzie" had left the tattoo group.

Evan sighed "I used to be in their gang, but I'm getting out soon and I want to stay out! I've changed. I just want to get out of here and start a new life."

"Well, that's very Robert Wagner of you, but we can't help you, dude, if you don't tell us everything from now on," Shawn replied.

Evan sighed again."Okay, just tell me that you _can _help me".

"Will do, but new plan. You're going to have to escape…"

Flash forward to later in the afternoon in the courtyard…

"Shawn, "Gus hissed."Shawn!"

Shawn turned away from his game of poker."What ? Do you want to play? Because we just started a new game, I'm sure Tough Guy can deal you in, "gesturing to the buff guy standing up, who nodded his assent.

Gus took a double look at Tough Guy, as Shawn deemed him. He was at least 6' 5" with a shaved head, which of course was covered by tattoos.

"I don't think so, Shawn."

Shawn shrugged."Your lost. Besides," Shawn leaned in forward, towards the poker group, "He has a terrible bluff and all I have to do is give him the look", Shawn did a stare that resembled Henry Spencer's interrogation stare," and he caves." Shawn held up his hand."It's okay, Mozzie. I already knew about your crush on the wrinkly cafeteria lady in 5th grade. What was her name again?"

" Mrs. McConnell," Gus said before he could stop himself.

Shawn just smiled "See what I mean?Now boys,I would love to play another game, but it seems that my local drug dealer and I have a previous engagement." He gathered his winnings-cigarettes-and nodded his farewell.

"Dude, what are you going to do with all those? You don't even smoke!"

"No, but I was feeling generous and thought I could win some for charity," Gus glared at Shawn. Shawn sighed."Relax,it's the currency here. That and drugs. You wouldn't have some morphine in that orange jumpsuit would you…?"

Gus only gave Shawn another glare.

Author's Note:Yes,yes.I'm a horrible person who doesn't deserve to …more adventure to come in the next chapter even more so than the rest. I want it to be a chapter of its own and I didn't want you all to have to wait soo long for a chapter. Review please and tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. Pineapple to the first person who guesses why the chapter is named why it's named.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9 Shules with no pineapple

AUTHOR'S NOTE:So,I bought a pineapple at the store which inspired me to put up another chapter.I promised a pineapple to whomever figured out(and told me in a review)why chapter 8 was named what it was named,but since no one did,I get to keep the pineapple.(: Okay,so Robert Wagner(whom was my movie/tv reference for the chapter) played in both _Switched_ and _To Catch a Thief._ So this was supposed to be an action-packed chapter, but thanks to a much appreciated review, it dawned on me that I have neglected to include Shules in my story. So, action is pushed back one more chapter, but I won't make you wait too long!

Thank-you all for the reviews,imaginary pineapples,reading,alerts and favoriting..and especially for reading! This chapter is dedicated to all the readers who read yet don't review, alert or favorite my story. I know you're out there and I appreciate the support.

Friday morning…

Shawn woke up to the screeching of his cell door as it opened.

"Spencer, "the voice of Officer Jansen rang out, "You have a visitor."

Jansen led Shawn to the visiting room He was patted down, then led to a table where Jules was sitting .

"Jules!"He shouted across the room.

All eyes turned on him and Jules face flushed bright red. She inclined her head to motion him to come to the table and sit down.

She stood briefly as he came over. She brushed back a loose strand of her hair and sat down with Shawn.

" If anyone asks, tell them I'm your lawyer. I don't want you to blow your cover by meeting with a cop."

"It's okay,Jules.I already told the guys that I was meeting with my girlfriend today," Shawn replied.

Jules sighed."I should have known that you would leap at the opportunity to pretend I was your ,I brought the file you asked for. Garrote . Anthony Folsom was an upstanding citizen until '92 when he and one of his buddies robbed a convenient store. He went to jail in Sacramento for 3 years, then was transferred to Los Angeles State Prison for killing his cellmate."

Shawn made a face."I'd hate to be bunking with him. Thanks Jules. I better go back to my cell. Gus is still asleep and I want to be there when he wakes up. "

Jules made an amused look as Shawn stood up. She stood up and he leaned in close to her .

"We should probably kiss or something. You know to keep my cover. These walls have eyes. "Shawn leaned back and looked down at her, his mouth twitching, trying not to smile.

"Right," Jules said brushing her hair back once again. She stood up .She kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw,come on that's it?"Shawn questioned, clearly disappointed."You didn't even bring me a pineapple."

"Don't push it,Shawn,"she replied as she made her way out of the visiting room, aware of the fact that Shawn and half a dozen of his inmates were watching her as she left.

Shawn is taken back to his cell where Gus is pacing back and forth, fuming that Shawn left him in _a prison cell _all by himself. They are released to go to the mess hall for lunch. Shawn exchanges nods with the Rack and Garrote. Gus and Shawn sit at a far table, close to the rear prison guard (at Gus's insistence). Gus eats quickly, eager to leave the room. Shawn scans the room taking in every detail of the lunch scene. He notices everyone and everything. Who's buddies with who, who eats with their left hand and who keeps giving dirty looks just for looking at them. Shawn glances at the clock on the wall. 4 o'clock. The escape was 4 hours away. Right after _Dancing with the Stars_.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes ,another short chapter,but now I HAVE to have the escape in the next chapter. It's coming soon! Review if you like!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10 Pineapple Magnet and _Diff'rent Strokes_

Author's Note: This chapter goes out to my faithful reviewer(s).You know who you are.

Friday night…

"Psss. Spencer! Guster! Wake-up!"

Shawn woke up to Jansen whispering outside of his cell and jingling the door keys. Shawn rubbed his eyes as Jansen shined the flashlight into his eyes. Shawn had gone to sleep disappointed when he learned that he was going to miss _Dancing with the Stars_. Hefigured that he needed to rest up for his big escape. After he and Gus finished their dinner, they hurried back to their cell to get 3 hours of sleep. Now rested up ,Shawn sat in his bed.

"Gus! Wake up, buddy, Shawn hissed.

"I'm awake ,Shawn!"Gus said, clearly upset that he was woken up.

Jansen swung the door open."I got a call, "he said, holding up his walkie talkie, "That Guster was feeling ill and was to be taken to the sick ward, "he said meaningfully.

Shawn coughed into his hand. As psychic as he was ,he really didn't see this one coming."Right, "he said," He's been groaning louder than when he learned _Diff'rent Strokes_ was being cancelled."

"Come on, Guster, "Jansen said, beckoning Gus to follow him.

Shawn jumped down from his bed as Gus sat up in his. Shawn reached down to pull Gus's arm up, but Gus jerked it away."I've got it, Shawn."

"Good-luck, buddy, " Shawn whispered to him as he left the cell. Gus gave him "the nod" and headed down the hall with Jansen. The door clanked into place behind him.

Gus lead down the hall and into the medical ward. "Thank-you, officer, "said a familiar Irish voice."That will be all."

Jansen nodded to Gus and left.

The tall figure in a doctor jacket turned around, holding up a big needle.

Gus jumped back."Relax, Guster," Lassie said, "This is for you."

Gus backed his way toward the door. After all the years of Shawn and Gus pestering him, Lassie had finally had a mental breakdown.

Lassie looked at the needle."It's my cover ,you idiot. Jansen is probably still outside the door, waiting for you to inject me with a lethal dose of morphine. Which, "he said ,making sure Guster understood his next words."Which you are not going to give me. Jansen hears a struggle, he comes in and l arrest him and put him out with this mild sedative, if need be."

Gus looked relieved."Where's Juliet?"

"She's outside with Chief Vick and Spencer ,setting up officers to surround the prison walls," he answered, looking around for something that makes a lot of noise to knock down during "the struggle".

His eyes settled on the medical cart filled with various medical equipment."Ready?"he asked Guster, who was holding several metal trays, including a metal strainer. Gus nodded and together they dropped and pushed their items to the ground, making enough noise to bring Jansen into the room.

Jansen swung the door open and found Gus with the a scallop in his hand, ready to defend himself.

He looked around the room for the medic and Lassie swung the door shut and headlocked Jansen. As he began to struggle, Lassie jabbed the needle into his biggest neck vein ,knocking him out.

"Nice work, Guster," Lassie said, giving Gus a rare compliment. "Now head out to the mess hall. Move it!" he ordered when Gus hesitated.

….

Shawn heard the ruckus in the medical ward all the way down the hall. He didn't have the time to worry about Gus before one of Garrote's minions came down the hall, followed by a fidgeting Winchester. Shawn smoothed out the wrinkles of his jumpsuit as Evan tried out the different keys on the key ring. Finding the key, he unlocked the cell door, letting Spencer out.

Shawn raced down the hall and spotted Gus. He ran faster to catch up with his partner.

"Lassie's in the medical ward with Jansen," Gus said to him quietly.

"Lassie's here? Aw,I knew he would visit me!" Shawn replied with exaggerated affection.

They made their way to the mess hall, passing inmates hollering at them to let them free, too. Shawn and Gus were the only ones in the hall. Jansen was the guard on duty for the hall conjoining the mess hall and the prison cells, but Lassie had already taken care of him.

The rounded the corner and headed straight for the double doors of the mess hall. Shawn and Gus peeked through the windows. Already, a group had gathered. Garrote and a handful of his minions, including the Rack, were heading towards the kitchen to gather supplies.

Shawn and Gus exchanged a look and slipped inside the doors. They followed the group into the kitchen.

Garrote broke the lock to a cabinet and began passing out steak knives ,choosing the biggest for himself. Shawn opted out ,instead he selected a smiling pineapple magnet off the refrigerator.

"What?"he asked as the Rack sneered at him for his weapon of choosing."Have you ever been hit by a magnet? They're very dangerous, especially to people with metal head gear."

"Nobody has metal head gear in prison, Shawn, "Gus replied.

"How do you know? You've never been to prison."

"We are in prison, Shawn."

Shawn shrugged as he and Gus followed the gang out of the kitchen. Shawn looked at the clock .They had 7 minutes before the guard change.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: And I end on a cliffe. Sorry guys, but my creativity runs out tuned!


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11 AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I realize steak knives aren't the ideal weapon for prisoners, but it's not my plan;it's theirs, so blame them. I am stoked that I had 3 reviews for this past chapter! My little story now has 15 reviews! I know it's not much, compared to other fanfics ,but it is for me! That said, keep them coming. Reviews make my day.

Shawn, armed with a pineapple magnet, and Gus, armed with a butter knife, slid out of the mess hall's doors and pressed themselves against the wall.

They stealthily moved down the hall, but stopped when they heard a muffled chuckle. Gus and Shawn turned their heads in unison to see the Rack and three other men staring at them with bemused looks. Obviously, they weren't as worried as Shawn and Gus were of being caught.

Shawn stood up straight and Gus followed suit. The Rack rolled his eyes.

"Let's go."

Together, the six of them headed down the hallway, stopping only to peer around the corners.

The Rack stopped next to the custodial closet. He held up a finger, indicating to the other five to stay put.

Shawn and Gus exchanged a curious look.

The Rack went into the closet and came back out with a gun. A Magnum 357,I f Shawn remembered correctly from all the times that he and Gus played with his dad's gun, that is until Henry changed his hiding place.

A Magnum 357 was standard police issue. Courtesy of Jansen, Shawn presumed. How he had gotten a gun past security Shawn had no idea. Shawn made a mental note to tell the Warden that security needed to be upped, once this whole mess was over.

The group came to an intersection. The Rack motioned for the group to split up. Two inmates headed down the left hallway, while the Rack and another inmate went straight. Shawn and Gus turned right.

They walked slowly down the hall, holding up their "weapons".

The rounded the corner. A woman in a Kevlar stood before them,her back to them.

Jules.

He opened his mouth to call to her when his mind began to whirl. They had started out as a group of 30,then split into groups of 6 inmates each. They weren't trying to escape. They were trying to cause a coup. Shawn had poured over the blueprints of the prison before he and Gus incarcerated. This hall and the hall that the Rack had went down met…

"Juliet!"

He raced to her as the Rack appeared down the hallway. The Rack raised his gun. Shawn pushed Juliet down as he heard a loud bang. Then his world went black. He woke up to Gus shaking him.

"Juliet?, "Shawn whispered, trying to raise his head to no avail.

"She went after the Rack. She'll be okay,Shawn .You'll be okay. Stay with me. Shawn!"he yelled as Shawn began to close his eyes again. Then darkness overcame him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For everyone who doesn't like the way this chapter ending, I've wrote an alternate ending that I doubt you'll like more.

Alternate-Shawn was gutted several times by the Rack. Then he pulled the knife out of Shawn's body and shoved it into Gus. One stroke was all it took for him to go down. Then it was Jules turn. He raised his machete and guillotined her. Then psych was no more. THE END(_to be said very happily_).

Sorry guys, but it had to be said, well, wrote. I had a hard time writing this chapter and needed a reprieve. I thought this story was almost over, but alas I realized that I needed to include Shawn whumpage, so that it is what I came up with. Some twist ,huh? Please don't stop reading, I couldn't kill Shawn if I wanted to..Lassie would hunt me down and personally thank me if I did and I don't think I could handle that. Anywho, review if you will.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12 All the Drama and no conclusion…yet!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: For some reason, unknown to me, the fanfic site won't let me post all the letters to chapter 11's title. So let me give you a hint:it's the Tom Seleck show in Hawaii about a private as the same name as the gun used in chapter there was no pinapple,so I put without the 's see if allows me to post all this (;

Here's chapter 12.I know it's short, but it's better than the nothing that there has been for awhile. Read and enjoy.

Gus shook Shawn once again, but his friend refused to wake up.

"Guster! What happened?"

Gus looked up to see Lassie pointing his weapon at Shawn. Lassie sheepishly holstered it.

"He's bleeding…the blood won't stop…"Gus managed to say in between breaths.

"Help me pick him up," Lassie said, immediately taking stock of the situation and taking control.

Lassie picked Shawn up with minimal assistance careful not to inflict anymore harm to Shawn.

"Let's go. We've got to get him outside to the ambulance".

Gus followed Lassie out in a daze. They passed Jules handcuffing the Rack.

Her chin and heart dropped when she saw the state Shawn was in.

"Shawn…"

Lassie swung the prison doors open with his foot and ran across the courtyard. Shawn was running out of time.

The ambulance raced into the parking lot. The back doors swung open and two EMTs rushed out with a stretcher.

Lassie gingerly put Shawn onto the stretcher and backed away as the EMTs set about stopping the bleeding.

"There's so much blood, "Gus said in a tone that didn't sound a thing like Gus. Lassie looked at him.

He was dumbstruck as he waited to see if his best friend was alive.

An EMT looked at Gus."We've got to take him. Are you coming with us?"

"Go ahead, Gus, he'd want you to be with him, "Jules said behind Gus. She handed the Rack off to another officer. If he died, she would make sure that the Rack died too. There's no way that she was letting him get off for this.

Gus nodded and headed for the ambulance .He looked back at Jules as he climbed in and gave her a brave nod. She returned the nod. Maybe if they both pretended that Shawn was okay, then he would be.

Gus got into the ambulance and closed the doors behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 And here is the conclusion…

Author's Note: Okay, I know everyone hates me, but that's okay, because I hate myself for not posting in oh so long. Let's all acknowledge that it's been such a long time and move on.

Disclaimer: Yeah, no. Don't own it.

It was a while before Shawn was able to piece together what happened. He knew he was shot and before he faded into unconsciousness, he could hear the faint cry of Gus, calling him back.

The next thing he remembered was waking up in the hospital, an IV attached to him and a canola in his nose. Gus later told Shawn about the ride to the hospital and how they had nearly lost him-twice- and of the long surgery that stopped the bleeding and took out the bullet. And Gus told, with a somber face, the toll that it all had taken on Jules. As Gus described the long days as they took turns spending the night at Shawn's bedside, Shawn began to fully grasp how close to death he had been. Henry had spent the first night with Shawn, he had insisted upon it. And then Gus, then Jules. Lassie would periodically come in the middle of the night and in the early morning when he thought no one would be awake to see him, but Gus knew.

It wasn't until 2 weeks after he we shot that he was released from the hospital. And then he began the long road to recovery. He went to rehabilitation twice a week and slowly regained control of his body.

It was part of his job he told himself, but it didn't help him sleep at night. When he first told the Santa Barbara Police Department he was a psychic he never expected he would be shot. But then again-who did?

It was a long time before Shawn was himself, but when he finally was back to normal,he was even more annoying and obnoxious then before. He was determined to life live to the fullest, which mostly meant watching reruns of Moonlighting and eating pineapple as much as he pleased.

Author's Note: Sorry guys! I know that was the worst chapter I have ever wrote, but how do you make something happy after Shawn gets shot and nearly dies? Please tell me because I have no idea. Anywho, if you think you can do it any better, by all means. Write your own version if you dare. And if it's good enough, I'll add it to my story. Without further adieu, I will end this chapter and let you know that as of yet, I have no intentions of writing anymore fanfic (no home computer), but I hope to write more some day in the near or far future. It's been a real treat writing in the Psychdom and I thank you all for reading.

Adumar80


End file.
